land of the beasts!
by star-sisters
Summary: The White beard crew land on a mysteries island and are surprised to see what kind of things live there, including the hanjou girl Yoona. What kind of tricks will she pull to keep them off the island of Demons and power full spirits...?


_**The White beard crew land on a mysteries island and are surprised to see what kind of things live there, including the hanjou girl Yoona. What kind of tricks will she pull to keep them off the island of Demons and power full spirits...? **_

_**A/N: this is a try…I really hope you like it. Please **__**review i need to know how you like it... **_

_**Nee san: older sister**_

_**imoto: younger sister **_

Yoona sat up in the rain, and looked around. The families were all together, cuddling close to together to keep warm…

Yoona smiled and smelled the air. It was thick with humidity, making her hair really big, and she laughed at herself.

She gazed at the little pups playing in the mud; one of those little pups had short red hair and auburn red fox ears along with a fuzzy tail, that little hanjou girl was Yoona's little sister, Ui.

It actually was surprising that they were sisters since they were nothing alike, Ui was a fox demon and Yoona was lioness, a member of the leaders of there group.

"nee san!" Ui yelled and ran to her big sis.

"What is it Ui?"Yoona said and let her sister crawl in her lap

"I'm cold, can I sleep hear now?" she asked and curled in a ball in her lap.

"Yes, of course imoto." Yoona said and stroked her little sister's ears the way she liked it, it was weird but her little sister, the one she had to protect, was her whole family…

Yoona's gold locks were getting soaked from the heavy rain that was falling. Even in the safeness under the huge leaf she had chosen as her bed rest for the day.

Soon her little sister was starting to snore, and Yoona smield, _'man life is good _these_ days…'_ she thought and tilted her head back on the tree. Soon she herself was falling asleep…

_**Somewhere on the shore.**_

The whole crew stared amazed at the land they had just hit; it was nothing like any one of them had ever seen before, and even more so since the island was complete different from far away.

From far away this island looked like a total waste land and it made it hard to decide if they should go farther and cut their food supplies short or take a chance and see what they found there, ether way it fealt like the wors thing to do.

When they got within about three miles close they whent threw a thick pudding like barrier and it was a terrible job to sail threw it, but white beard had ordered them to sail threw.

And the trouble to het there was all worth it, this place was a natural beauty. Though it was raining than it looked like a tropical rainforest.

"Wow…" was all that Ace could manage out, all the men had nothing ells to say.

XXX

Up, deep inside the forest, Yoona threw her eyes open, something had disturbed her deep slumber…

A strange sent in the air had disturbed her sleep. She gazed down on her sister. Still asleep, she hadn't realized anything, she was still young and naïve, Yoona doubted that Ui understood how the flock worked together. And Yoona sensed that something was here to do more than just disturb her slumber.

"Ui…Ui!"She said and shook her imoto's shoulder. And her imoto opened her eyes slightly; man Yoona loved her imoto so much. Her orange fox eyes and peaceful smile exposing her tiny fangs, it fit her perfectly. The fox demon inside her had not fully grown but she loved the hunt, now something from outside the barrier was here to put her family in danger.

"What is it, nee san," Ui asked and smiled nicely. It nearly melted her heart.

"I have to go for a while," Yoona said and lifted her imoto off her lap

"alright, nee san, don't get hurt ok" Ui said and closed her eyes again.

Yoona smiled at her imoto. But when she was in a safe distends from her imoto her face turned Sirius and she started to run to the leader of the flock.

He was a big hanjou a smart and one of the rarest of hanjou's on this island. An elephant, Yoona felt like he was so big that he didn't walk ore fight, but he gave orders and advises.

"evening Yoona…" he said and smiled a lazy smile

"do you sense it?" Yoona asked and frowned.

"of course…" he said and smiled "take care of it…" he said and Yoona went flying through the air running to the cliff above the shore, and what?

A large…no huge pirate ship with the jolly roger laying lifeless in the flag pole. The men sailing on smaller boats coming closer to the shore. Yoona crutched on the ground and peaked down the hill, she smelled alcohol and some sort of cologne and a hint of perfume…yuck!

The men were scattering on the sand, and giving orders to each other, especially two of the men. Yoona crawled closer to see what type of men they were. She smelled the air and frowned, trying to get the main points of them. One of them was blond and had a funny haircut the other one was dark haired and was not wearing any thing to cover his torso, even in the rain.

Yoona pulled her lion-fur hood, it was a traditional out-were and it reached down to her ankles and was fastened to her by a mask that covered her eyes and nose. Her mask was made out of the bone of the one and only lion-demon and decorated with the blood of her own mother and father.

It seemed gruesome but the hanjous on this island belived that with that, then the ones they had lost were with them to protect them in battle.

Yoona stood up and dominated over the shore. She waited for their attention.

XXX

Ace was the first one to look up still he had to search a bit before he spotted the funny looking woman standing on the cliff.

"hey! look" he called on to Marco and he looked in the direction Ace was pointing.

"natives… best just leave them alone." He said but still could not take his eyes off her.

Suddenly they heard her speak. But in a languish they didn't understand. "you think she is talking to us…" Marco asked in the air.

Ace looked around and saw the scared faces of his men. And one of them even tried to point a pistol at her, Ace didn't stop him. But that seemed to make her mad.

She jumped! Flying through the air And landing on her feet in front of the two commanders they looked at her and saw the lion-fur on her back and the mask on her face.

"you should leave!" the girl ordered and braised herself for the move.

"and why would we do that?" Marco asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Humans are not welcome here!" she shot at them and moved away " the stench from you is making me nauseated!"

"now that wasn't weary nice… we only want to stay and refill our supplies for the trip" Ace said and studied that girl in front of him…

he didn't see much of her face because of the mask on her face. and her hair was covered in the full lips were parted and her body covers were low and hanging on her shoulders bound on her waist by a string. Seemed to be animal skin.

"that's none of my concern…!" she said "leave now!"

Then a loud bang exploded in their ears and something pierced threw her shoulder.

It roughly tilted back so she almost lost her balance '_damn, hope that didn't wake anyone…'_

Yoona turned her gaze at the wound the man had just given her. The crew was shocked at the way she reacted. she reached a hand and placed it over her wound. Then drew it back and looked at the blood, and smiled…

"if you will not leave than I'm just going to have to fours you…!" she said and let her demonic aura go loose.

She could tell they felt it. she could see it in their eyes…fear, man she loved to see the fear in their eyes.

Ace remained faceless and pretended he wasn't interested to fight… truth is if she wanted to fight then he didn't have a problem with it. He shrugged and raised an eyebrow when he saw the fangs grow through her flesh and tare her lips and her eyes glow with blood-thirst and claws on her fingers grow out of line with the flesh on her fingers.

The men screamed when they saw her form and shoot more and more. But she dodged every shot. Ashe even just turned her back slightly and the bullet slipped right of the lion-fur.

"what are you?" Ace asked her, not moving from his spot.

"humans are far too stupid to survive hear: in the land where no human has ever entered and lived!" she shouted before charging at the opponent in front of her; Ace.

He went full power on her and lit his whole arm on fire and covering his face, she grabbed his arm with both hands and held on for longer than any human had ever held on to his burning charge.

Ace used his chance an threw his hand to the side and stepped closer planting a hard fiery punch on her stomach she cried out and stepped back and viewed her hands, they were as badly burned as the bullet wound hurt, not much!

"I will kill you!" her voice sounded no were near human and the roar she let out of her mouth was soon silenced by a cry.

"Yoona!" the terrified cry of her imoto priced her body and burned more than anything.

"hey I found this whelp in the wood spying on us…"the man held her imoto by her tail and she hanged there fighting to get away.

Yoona slowly turned her back from her opponent. And her face went pail. The man holding her imoto was pointing a gun to her head.

"you shouldn't turn your back on your opponent…" Ace whispered in her ear and wrapped his hand around her waist and pinning her body to his own, and with his other hand he brought a knife to her neck and with that she had been defeated, so easily! It was shameful how little it took to defeat her.

Ui saw the way Ace was holding her big sister and immediately saw what was about to happen. She saw the blood running down her shoulder and he burn on her hands. In panic she shouted her name again and again.

"Yoona! Yoona! Don't die!"

"should I hesitate…" Ace whispered mockingly against her skin,

"just let her go, you can kill me, but let her go!" she said merely and closed her eyes.

"NO!" Ui screamed and tried to screech and kick the man holding her tail "don't kill her! Fight, nee-san, fight!"

"nee-san?" Ace whispered and understood quickly. That little fox girl was this girls little sister, that's why she had stopped fighting after the crew member had brought that little fox.

He couldn't kill her now, "let the fox go!" he ordered and the man did exactly like he was told and the little girl ran to her sister.

Yoona felt a tear prickle her eye, and she let out a breath, waiting for the cut.

"You could consider yourself lucky, that I know how it is," Ace whispered in her ear and with that Ace let the lioness go and she ran to her sister.

Ace's heart melted when Yoona kneeled on the sand and her little sister wrapped her tiny hands around her big sister's neck and started to cry in her chest.

Yoona was not letting go of her imoto. They had threaded to kill her imoto! Anger boiled inside her once again,

"why didn't you kill us…" Ui asked before Yoona would explode. "We are not like you. So why spare our lives?" Ui continued. She maybe didn't realize it but she was weary smart when it came to it

"Yes why!" a loud voice boomed in their ears and White beard stepped on the shore. Ui hid in her sister's embrace.

"I just couldn't…" Ace said low and hid his eyes beneath his hat, Yoona shrugged when she saw his act…'_could he regret, or is he faking?'_she thought confused.

"you did the right thing." The calm booming voice of her leader came from up the hill… and when they looked the whole tribe was there. Staring down the hill at them.

"I ask you to take care of this and you charge at full power…you still have much to learn" the leaders said to Yoona and her head tilted slightly down In disappointment.

Now, the large men standing face to face. one had the sea in his background and was as changing as the sea itself. The other one had the jungle in the background and held his steady base as a tree holds its roots.

Yoona said that that to herself and saw the forces of her people run down the hill, and white beards forces brace them self's for battle. Bur Yoona knew that they were not looking to fight, the solders lined up in front of her and her sister. And two of the healers in her tribe went to check on the two sisters.

Ace could not take his eyes of the girl…Yoona and her sister. And a sudden flash of his brother Luffy came to mind and he sighed. He actually missed his idiotic brother sometimes…

"You've come ones again White beard…" the leader of the tribe said and smiled.

"Yes I have! And I intend to stay for a longer time this time!" White beard shouted at the man who was about the same size as the leader.

"Well you have to wait until the commander is healed once more." The leader explained

Yoona had had enough, Ui was started to lick her bullet wound clean and one of the healers were preparing to pull the bulled out, her sister moved to her hands and licked them clean

"Don't touch me!" Yoona ordered.

"But dear child you have to get rid of that bug in your flesh..." the healer said and took her shoulder but Yoona shook the women off. And stood up, holding her imoto's hand and led her into the forest, leading her back to their bed rest. Anger boiling inside her, her imoto's senses could feel it. When they got there no one was there they all were on the shore giving welcomes to the intruders.

"Why did you come, didn't I tell you id be right back?" Yoona said and held her imoto by her shoulders.

"You also promised to not get hurt!"The little fox in the arms shouted and Yoona shut up. Her imoto had started to cry ones more.

Suddenly a familiar sent filled her senses. And she turned her head to the threat…

"You!" Yoona spit out and started to growl. Her sister got a curious look and peaked up to see the pirate

"Look… I'm sorry for almost having you killed. And you're sister…" he looked down as if ashamed for what he had done, Yoona felt something snap in her mind…

"Look yourself… you may not know what you tried to take from me, and I don't expect you to understand any time soon!" she paused and stood up, she had not taken her war mask of her face and Ace was dying to see what her eyes looked liked, she continued: "you may have fooled everyone on this island. But you won't fool me, " She brought a hand to her face and hooked a finger under her mask and slowly pulled it off

"But on this island we are thought to respect our leader's decision, and one of there decision was: that whoever threatens to kill your loved ones are considered obstacle…" she gazed at in his eyes and they were painted with fury…

"…obstacle is for killing!" she sad finally and turned her back at Ace that was still mesmerized by her eyes. The lioness stomped her way out of her sleeping area and went to find another place, the old one had his sent all over it now

Left behind was the little fox demon staring up at the large-looking pirate. "She didn't mean anything by that… she just is a little over-protective" she apologized to him, she didn't know how or why but she did feel a small sense that he was sorry, weary sorry,

"She is just protecting her sibling, just as any good sister would do…"

"Mister Ace… I'm afraid to sleep alone, can you please stay hear this night…" she asked and looked up at him with puppy dog eyes. Ace shrugged but finally sat down in the same spot Yoona had, and the fox demon curled herself in his lap.

He leaned against the tree and soon he fell asleep himself, but he couldn't shake the guilty feeling off him…


End file.
